creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sleep Deprivation
THUD. THUD. THUD. Okay, okay, I'm awake. There's no need to keep banging. I mean, look at the time; it's 3:10 AM! Just like it was yesterday and the night before, and the night before that, as well. In fact, for the last few weeks, I've seen it in all my dreams: it's written on the walls, in every book, on every car registration. It's all I can see. And then I wake up at 3:10, to the same noise. THUD. Right on cue. It's coming from the left. THUD. And it's getting closer. THUD. I don't know what's in my head, yet I feel like getting up and seeing who's there. I think it must be the sleep deprivation. It messes with your head. At first I thought I was making these noises up; however, it seems now they are real. I kept waking up with these scratches on my face. I thought I was going insane. I imagined myself scraping the flesh from my cheek as I lay there. The thought of these actions being beyond my control made me want to seek help, but they'd find me crazy. Hell, if I do, why wouldn't they? THUD. But the situation is still very much real. I should probably burst out of my room as fast as I can, and shut my door tightly behind me. Yeah, that's a good idea. I never usually shut my door, but... I don't know. Sleep deprivation is a crazy thing. Here I go... THUD. Definitely from above me. My heightened sense of awareness is evident. I can hear my heart beat. Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. It's the only thing I can hear in this silence. With one deep breath, I'll creep towards the hatch. “If you don't get the fuck down here,” I'll shout, “Then I'll go up there and break your fucking kneecaps!” Silence. “Did you hear me?!” Nothing. “Right, I'm going up there.” Usually I wouldn't think like that, considering that I don't know what it is. Normally I'd retreat back to my bed and pretend this didn't happen. Pretend it was all a bad dream. That'd be ideal right now, don't you agree? I do, but it's too late to turn back now. I've already pulled the ladder down. And that activates the light. I'm not one to make empty threats. So here I am, half way up. My palms are a bit… a bit clammy, to say the least. And I'm guessing that I shouldn't have gone on this adventure in my pajamas. But it's too late to go back. I've made a decision and I'm sticking to it. “Touch the sky, you ugly son of a bitch!” Even though I'm only pointing my fingers, I still feel like I could take it on. Or, I would be. It looks like there's no one here. I'm all alone in my poorly insulated loft. I should probably get that fixed. I could freeze pork up here. “If you're hiding, it's no use!” He's probably behind the Christmas tree. Yeah, there he is. I can totally see him. I just wish these fingers were loaded. Each step on this wool is like walking on heaven. I should invest on some more of this, for the whole house. That'd be just great. Oh, oh, he's moving. “You'd best be praying, because…” Oh, there's no one here. There is just some useless old bag. Why the hell would I put a bag in the loft? That's just silly... Plus, these walls are paper thin. I bet the neighbors think I'm a basket case. I should probably just get back to bed before I can embarrass myself anymore. I just hope my door hasn't locked itself again. It's done it before. That handle was a little tight. For a moment there, I thought I'd be sleeping on the couch instead of my soft bed, and no one wants that. I don't think my back will ever be the same again, and that was three months ago. I still can't bend down properly. It's horrible. I probably shouldn't turn my light on. That's a silly idea. I'll only have to get up to turn it off again. I should have thought of the layout of this room; it's really annoying. The bed is right in the corner. I wonder what that noise was anyway. I doubt it was a bag. I've never heard a bag make footsteps before. Were they even footsteps? I don't know what they could have been. I could still be asleep for all I know. This could be a dream. I hope it is. I have to work in the morning. I used to be able to get up at 6 AM. Ha, not likely now. I just need to fall back to sleep, and pretend none of this even happened. THUD. What the...? THUD. Why is that so loud? THUD. I must be dreaming. THUD. Oh… I'm going to have to sort this out. Where the hell is my lamp? I know it's around here somewhere... THUD. Oh... THUD. It walks on the ceiling. THUD. Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mental Illness